


Therapy

by Inkevagelion



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkevagelion/pseuds/Inkevagelion
Summary: - Cassius heads to his daily theraoy session with his close friend Dr.Kroger to discuss about children, mental health and most important- to start a family again.
Relationships: Bodhi Monroe, Cassius Monroe - Relationship, Jiminy Kroger





	Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a developed short story for my father oc Cassius Monroe and his search for love, enjoy!

❝ Mister Monroe- will you be able to make it to today's therapy session? ❞ 

spoke to the doctor on the other line. Cassius was currently in a bit of a hurry after dropping off his daughter at a friends house for a slumber party. Cassius was on the phone- and was currently parking his car in the therapy`s entrance way parking lot.

“Of course sir- why wouldn't I be?”

“Seems like your daughter has made you in a hurry- and feeling stressed once again”

“No no no- Doctor I promise you I will make it on time again- I`m parking right now- I will be up the stairs and into your door as soon as possible” Cassius was quickly hesitant but the doctor quickly noted and hung up the phone. He parked his car and grabbed everything he needed. His phone, keys, wallet and his fidget spinner that he always carried around. He went into the doors and up the elevator. Entering into the door of his therapist- a man- by the name of Jiminy Kroger.

The therapist waiting lobby was empty. The walls are painted in copper bronze with Greece pillared detailing on the seams of the wall. A small tv showing the local news was dimmed to its proper volume. There were chairs lined up to the walls. A small bathroom in case anyone needed to be there. An opening for the receptionist to make sure everyone's in line. The lady was kind, and seemed like she was in her 40s. Cassius knew her as ‘Mari’. And he didn't mind the small company that the therapy office had brought. 

“Why hello Mister Monroe- right on time” Mari the receptionist as she pulled out a clipboard for the male to sign in. “Sign here for attendance-” she spoke as Cassius signed his name in “and one more question- how is Bodhi doing lately?”

Cassius looked at her and quickly perked up a smile “She is doing great- currently at a friends house for a good play date-” Mari then smiled her bright sunshine grin as the door of the offices opened. Jiminy peeped out. Cassius' eyes widened and quickly entered. As they both walked side by side. An awkward silence emerged as they headed to Kroger`s office.

Jiminy Kroger was a more older male. About 2-3 years older than Cassius. Trained adult therapist, mixed heritage. That being American and Portuguese. He has been friends with Cassius during college days. When Jiminy found his passion while Cassius was still searching. Jiminy is a LGBT+ rights advocate. And help people with all types of problems. Jiminy and Cassius have been close friends- and has been there with Monroe through thick and thin. Through easy or hard times. When Cassius married his wife back then, he was one of the groomsmen, when Stephanie gave birth to their beautiful girl named Bodhi, Jiminy was there to see it happen and sadly when Cassius had to bury his deceased Stephanie. Jiminy was there to aid Cassius while he wept. His office was with grey painted walls. More of an adult professional then a kids therapy office. Jiminy had a giant desk filled with drawers on the side. His black leather chair behind the desk. Two large medium sized sofa chairs looking directly at the desk. Shelves filled with books, play toys, papers and filing cabinets. Cassius took off his jacket and placed it on the hanger. He then sat down. His hands together as he was fiddling with the texture of his skin. Jiminy looked over and patted the others shoulder. Which made him jolt a bit in shock but realized it was okay. Cassius ran his hand through his hair. He smiled regardless of his feelings.

“Now- I booked this meeting especially for you- so we can be here all day if you like” Kroger insisted, which made Cassius hesitate on his words.

“You didn't have to do that Jim...if you need to go- I can leave happily” he spoke as he stood up. Jiminy stopped him and placed a hand on the other's shoulder. The doctors' rare dark violet eyes fixated on the others more forest green.

“Please sit- I insist” the doctor spoke as Cassius huffed a bit and exhaled sharply. Sitting down regardless. Monroe reached for his pocket and pulled out his metallic blue fidget spinner. He played with it in one hand while trying to figure out something to daydream about. Kroger watched and coughed a bit. Cassius blinked as he stopped daydreaming and looked at Kroger with his expression being more nervous and anxious than normal. His eyes were almost tearing up more than normal. Which Kroger signifies that those eyes want to let out a fuse of emotions.

“Now then- how is your work?”

Cassius' eyes furrowed “Huh?”

“Your work Cassius- is it functional? I know you have a tight schedule- and I understand the chief letting you come today as a wellness check- me and the chief talked earlier this morning. And I know you- we have been friends for a while now. You can trust me”

Cassius gulped as he looked down sorrowfully “I know you can-”

“So talk to me- how was work?”

Cassius exhaled deeply “It's getting there- my partner- has been m.i.a., and the bullying- isn't as tough as it was when he came in. Now it's just- normal i guess”

“Constant bullying and harsh teasing in your field by your aquanticed agents is normal to you?” Kroger asks concerningly. Which made Cassius give a stern look at his friend.

“No no- it's not good- your right…” Cassius hesitated and tried to give an answer. 

“You need to make them stop- show them you can do your job. One day it`ll grab you where you can't save yourself anymore Cassius” Kroger looked over as Cassius began to bounce his leg up and down lightly. Kroger noticed and signed “I apologize if I'm putting pressure onto you and your work. I need you to understand that you need to take care of yourself- and you simply don't realize that- after many years. You finally do what you love- yet you don't feel- like you achieved anything”

“I'm being doubtful again…” Cassius sighed unhappily “Like always…”

____________________

Kroger looked at Cassius with a sincere look “No your not- you need confidence- and what are you looking for to find that confidence?”

Cassius looked at him with a confused look but then his expression changed to honesty. Kroger insisted him to be honest with him and Cassius sighed a bit in nervousness “You won't like this answer- but I want to gain my confidence by love”

Kroger eyes widened. 

_ is this guy really serious about this again? _

Kroger never knew that Cassius would become a gold digger when it comes to romance. Ever since Stephanie passed away. Cassius had a heavy load to carry- taking care of his daughter. While jumping from job to job, finishing school and landing his dream job only to get bullied constantly and having chronic depression/anxiety in the process. Kroger sighed and leaned his bottom to his desk. “I can`t believe you want to find that again- after so many years”

Cassius looked over and his eyebrows furrowed “What on earth are you talking about?”

“I mean-” Kroger began to say “Where do I begin- your wife died when your daughter was 4. You had to feel the burden of being a single father. Alongside with your depression and your constant endorsement of bullying by your co-workers. You sound like when you just met Stephanie for the first time. Are you sure you want to go through this again- ?”

“Jim- I want to start a family again- I want someone who can be there for my daughter, I also want someone to understand what I`m going through and just be there for me. No one has not done that for me in years- I want that comfort back” Cassius began. Starting to quietly panic in his words.

“If you care about your daughter so much- why don't you send her to a mother who cares!” Jiminy lash out. Cassius' eyes widened as he stood up. His hand clenched as it turned red. Wanting to make it turn into a fist. Jiminy was a person who easily gets frustrated. He didn't stop to think what he had said.

“You think I don't take good care of my child?” Cassius asked in a stern tone.

“I didn`t mean that Cass- seriously. I just got-”

“Overheated wasn`t it?” which made Jiminy flinched in shock. Cassius sighed as he sat down on the chair. “You`re the therapist here- not me. Please don't pressure me like that- you know I'm sensitive” 

Jiminy sighed and sat down in the chair next to him. He quickly sincerely apologized. Which made Cassius nod his head slightly. Jiminy patted Cassius' shoulder. Quietly he looked down.

“Now tell me- why do you want to start a family again?”

____________________

Cassius looked over as he pressed his finger with his other fingers. He stayed silent. Jiminy tried his best to persuade him again to speak. But after a few minutes. Cassius stood up, heading to the window to see the beautiful view of the park garden not far from here. “Stephanie is gone. I already flipped that chapter. Now I'm at a breaking point. Either suffer my debt or take one step forward. I want to step forward”

“Doesn`t- your sexuality confuses you with that? Remember- you have been bisexual ever since I can remember” Kroger asked wondering. Cassius sighed as he looked down and gulped again while trying not to go to the topic. “So many men you have met and they never glance at your beauty” Cassius chuckled a grin on his face “That's the smile I know- listen- if you want to get back on the dating scene. Why don't I help you?”

Cassius looked at him and scoffed “My therapist is also a dating enthusiast? Wow-” Kroger quietly chuckled at the fact but brushed it off. “What can you do for me?”

“Set up a tinder. Let someone sweep under your feet.” Kroger spoke, making a plane motion with his hand. Cassius chuckled jokingly and quickly shook his head.

“That's not gonna happen Jim.”

“So not showing your true self in a world filled with endless possibilities isn`t the way to go?” the other asked. Which made Cassius focus on his words.

“Ah- I mean…” Cassius couldn`t phrase his sentence “How can I find my forever partner?”

Kroger pulled out his phone and tried to get Cassius`s phone. Cassius refused but quickly Kroger grabbed the phone. Telling the other to unlock it. Cassius then unlocked it and Kroger snatched it out of his hand. Cassius grew grumpy. While Kroger controlled his phone. Kroger decided to download an app called ‘Elites Singles’ an lgbt dating app. He decided to make a profile for him. 

“There you are! Cassius Monroe- 28. Single Father, FBI Agent, likes family, motorcycle rides and old car conventions-” Kroger spoke as Cassius peaked in and quickly was embarrassed.

“The hell is that! No way! Get that off!” Cassius spoke as he tried to grab his phone to delete that profile. Kroger couldn't just let it go, he then set it. It was all over the internet now. Cassius sighed as he grabbed his phone back.

“You can change it but you can`t let that not change your view of things. Cass- let yourself loose a bit. Let someone find you and try dating- as something you already knew” Kroger spoke very happily and instantly. Cassius sighed as he looked at the time and placed his phone in his pocket. 

“Alright I will- but thank you Jim” he spoke as he hugged him, patting the others back a few times with his large hand. Kroger smiled as he did the same thing as well. “Goodnight Jerk” Cassius spoke as he went to leave. Grabbing his jacket. Kroger looked over and giggled as he looked over.

“Oi- see ya later dork…” Kroger spoke as Cassius perked up a smile. As they said goodbye and Cassius headed down to his car. Cassius hopped into his car, and sat on the driver's seat for a few seconds. Looking on his phone and seeing the dating app profile that Kroger made for him. Cassius clicked on the edit bar and quickly delete that bio. He then retyped in. 

_ ‘Why hi! I`m Cassius Monroe- I`m bi, 28, an fbi agent and i love family, the outdoors, runs and just being myself. _

Cassius chuckled softly as he sighed. Quietly muttering to himself _‘Goodnight Jerk indeed…’_. He placed his phone down and turned on his car. Beginning to drive quietly back to pick up his daughter.


End file.
